Against his will
by s-damon-s
Summary: Lisbon savait exactement où Jane était allé, à l'instant même où Laroche l'avait informée qu'il s'était évadé, elle avait su. Elle espérait juste arriver avant les policiers qui le recherchaient... - Cet OS prend place un certain temps après le 3x24.


Cette idée me harcèle depuis un mois au moins, je viens de l'écrire... A vous de me faire savoir si je garde ou si je jette !

Oh, et j'ai mis Friendship/Romance parce que vous pouvez y lire ce que vous voulez. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Against his will.<strong>

_._

Cho observa Lisbon revenir avec le suspect fermement menotté malgré les égratignures ensanglantées de ses mains. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que depuis quelques temps, Lisbon n'y allait pas avec des pincettes lorsqu'il s'agissait d'arrêter les suspects en cavale. Elle détenait déjà un record d'arrestations réussies, mais dernièrement, le record avait été plus que battu -et les mains des suspects ne s'en portaient pas toujours bien. S'il souhaitait s'aventurer sur ce terrain glissant, il jurerait que l'emprisonnement de Jane et leur impuissance à le faire sortir y étaient pour quelque chose.

Elle lui adressa un signe de tête alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du SUV pour y faire monter leur suspect. Il eut à peine refermé la porte que le téléphone de Lisbon sonna. Elle décrocha en faisant le tour de la voiture pendant que Cho montait sur le siège passager.

Il s'étonna de ne pas la voir entrer dans la voiture immédiatement. Son langage corporel ne trahissait pas les nouvelles qu'on lui annonçait au téléphone, il choisit donc d'attendre qu'elle monte et parle d'elle-même.

Et il ne fut pas déçu...

-C'était Laroche, l'informa Lisbon en démarrant.

-Un problème? s'enquit-il en vérifiant rapidement si le suspect se tenait correctement à l'arrière.

-Il voulait savoir si Jane était avec moi.

-Jane est en prison, fit-il remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.

-Plus maintenant, marmotta-t-elle en s'engageant sur la route plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée. Il s'est évadé il y a un quart d'heure.

* * *

><p>A peine entrée dans le CBI, Lisbon chargea Cho de s'occuper de leur suspect, arguant qu'elle avait à faire. Peu dupe, Cho l'appela avant qu'elle ne retourne à l'ascenseur. Elle l'interrogea du regard, visiblement impatiente, et fut prise de court lorsque Cho lui lança les clefs de sa voiture.<p>

-Ils ne penseront pas à traquer la mienne, lança-t-il en réponse à la question muette.

Elle le remercia mille fois du regard, puis fit demi-tour et fila vers l'ascenseur pour s'impatienter sur le bouton d'appel.

Elle savait exactement où Jane était allé, à l'instant même où Laroche l'avait informée de la situation, elle avait su. Elle espérait juste arriver avant l'équipe qui le recherchait.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Lisbon gara la voiture de Cho devant chez elle, elle fut soulagée de ne voir aucun policier. Elle descendit rapidement sans prendre la peine de chercher ses clefs dans son sac. Elle se demanda furtivement depuis combien de temps elle connaissait si bien Jane, puis poussa la porte de chez elle -ouverte, comme elle s'y était attendue.<p>

-Jane? appela-t-elle en fouillant du regard son séjour. Je suis seule, vous pouvez sortir.

-Vous venez me ramener Lisbon ? s'enquit alors la voix de Jane depuis les escaliers.

Elle soupira de soulagement en le voyant apparaître au-dessus de la rambarde et descendre les marches.

-Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle, on ne peut pas rester ici.

-Vous aidez un fugitif ? se moqua-t-il en la suivant cependant à l'extérieur.

-Ils vont venir vérifier ma maison dans la minute, je n'ai aucune envie qu'on vous arrête chez moi.

-Peur des rumeurs que ça créerait ? tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Il reçut un regard noir en réponse et monta docilement dans la voiture de Cho côté passager.

Les quelques kilomètres parcourus se firent en silence. Lisbon s'arrêta sur le parking d'un hôtel et descendit, l'invitant silencieusement à faire de même. Il obtempéra sans rien dire, pleinement conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la route qui le ramènerait en prison.

Lisbon héla un taxi qu'ils prirent jusqu'à une destination inconnue de Jane, dans les bas-quartiers de Sacramento. Il ne posa aucune question et se contenta d'observer le paysage défiler derrière la vitre du taxi. C'était toujours mieux que sa vue sur la cour de la prison.

Une fois le taxi payé, elle lui fit signe de la suivre dans une ruelle. Un millier de questions lui brûlaient la langue mais il les garda pour lui, conscient qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à partager ses pensées.

Il fut étonné lorsqu'elle les fit entrer dans un petit café miteux. Elle lui fit signe de trouver une table dans le fond de la salle alors qu'elle passait commande au barman.

Il s'installa à côté de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la ruelle, mais cette fois il concentra son attention sur la brunette qui discutait avec le barman. D'après son langage corporel, elle le connaissait. Et il se demanda furtivement comment elle pouvait connaître cette partie-là de Sacramento.

Elle se détourna du barman pour le rejoindre rapidement. Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur la banquette et croisa ses mains sur la table, en attente de sa commande.

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil un moment, décidément surpris par son comportement. S'il n'était pas conscient d'être un fugitif depuis une heure désormais, il aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient deux amis en train de boire un verre au café du coin. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes sujets de conversation que deux amis -il faudrait d'ailleurs que Lisbon se décide à parler, le silence devenait gênant. Et il ne s'agissait pas du café du coin, mais du café le moins à même d'accueillir des policiers le recherchant.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il finalement en détournant le regard brièvement, conscient des conséquences de ses actes.

-Vous êtes désolé ? répéta-t-elle alors qu'elle le dévisageait, apparemment surprise.

-Je vous mets dans une position délicate, vous pourriez avoir un blâme, se justifia-t-il.

-Je vous ai connu moins naïf, marmotta-t-elle. Vous pourriez me coûter ma carrière et ma liberté si on me trouvait en train de cacher un fugitif accusé de meurtre.

-Alors pourquoi vous le faîtes?

Elle soupira en haussant les épaules, apparemment réticente à partager le fond de sa pensée.

-Peu importe pourquoi, coupa-t-il. Merci.

-Vous ne devriez pas me remercier, rétorqua-t-elle alors que le barman leur amenait une tasse de thé et un café.

Les yeux de Jane pétillèrent en remarquant le breuvage et Lisbon ne put se priver d'un sourire lorsqu'elle lui fit passer la tasse.

-Merci Connor, je te revaudrai ça, sourit-elle au barman.

-Bah, marmotta l'intéressé en repoussant le remerciement d'un signe de la main. Tu sais bien que ça sera toujours avec plaisir. Mon bar et moi, on te doit une fière chandelle.

Jane fit aller son regard de l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à Lisbon, cherchant à savoir ce qui les liait. Connor s'éloigna avant qu'il n'ait pu saisir ne serait-ce qu'un indice.

-Qui est-ce ? tenta-t-il à l'intention de Lisbon.

-Une longue histoire que je n'ai pas le temps de vous raconter, répondit-elle en buvant une gorgée de café.

-On a le temps pour boire mais pas pour discuter? Ce n'est pas ce qu'on est sensé faire dans un tel lieu? Boire et parler?

-Que les choses soient claires Jane, je vous ramène en prison avant le repas du soir, trancha-t-elle.

-Vous m'étonnez Lisbon, j'aurais juré que vous n'attendriez pas si longtemps.

-Il y a des moyens légaux pour vous faire sortir, argua-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, ironisa-t-il. C'est connu, les meurtriers de sang-froid sortent comme ils veulent.

-Votre cas est différent, marmotta-t-elle.

-Parce que je suis un pauvre homme affligé par la mort de sa famille et qui s'est vengé sous l'influence de son désespoir, je sais. Vous croyez que si on leur dit que j'ai fait un séjour en hôpital psychiatrique, ils vont sortir les mouchoirs?

-Cessez d'être cynique, s'exaspéra-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Et on a déjà eu cette discussion.

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on l'a finie.

-Où voulez-vous en venir Jane? Vous voulez que je vous laisse en prison ?

-Non, reconnut-il en se calmant, une grimace au coin des lèvres. Mais vous devez savoir que ce n'est pas très bon pour votre badge de tenter de sortir un meurtrier de prison.

-N'oublions pas les répercussions sur ma santé mentale, ironisa-t-elle.

Il eut un léger rire, incapable de garder la dureté de son ton contre elle.

-Je vous avais dit de ne rien faire d'inconscient, pourquoi vous n'écoutez jamais ? soupira-t-elle.

-Ce n'était pas inconscient, mon plan était parfaitement réfléchi, corrigea-t-il.

-Pourquoi vous êtes sorti Jane?

-Je m'ennuyais.

-Menteur.

-J'ai des choses à faire, avoua-t-il. Mais la partie où je m'ennuie est aussi vraie. Cho a oublié de me donner des sudokus cette semaine.

Elle sourit en roulant des yeux, autant exaspérée par sa nonchalance qu'amusée par sa présence.

-Qu'avez-vous à faire que je n'aurai pu faire à votre place?

Il fit la moue, lui offrant ce regard embarrassé qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Elle perdit son sourire et se mordit la lèvre.

-Ils doivent faire surveiller l'endroit, l'informa-t-elle. C'est sur leur liste des potentiels lieux où vous pourriez aller en cas d'évasion.

-Vous ne trouvez pas étrange que votre maison y soit aussi?

-Ils m'ont vue vous rendre visite chaque semaine, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Je veux y aller quand même.

-Alors si vous avez autre chose à faire dehors, faites-les avant. Ils vous cueilleront à l'instant même où vous descendrez de voiture.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

-Pourtant si j'ai bonne mémoire, vous avez parlé de plusieurs choses, notifia-t-elle.

Il sourit avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.

-Si vous saviez comme ça me manque, déplora-t-il en finissant la tasse.

-Vous en voulez un autre? suggéra-t-elle.

-Ça ira, lui sourit-il, mais merci de l'attention.

Il se détourna vers la fenêtre, sondant la ruelle où le soleil ne passait pas. Il regretta la hauteur du bâtiment en face qui lui cachait le ciel. La vue du ciel lui manquait. Il avait vite appris à ne plus le voir que grillagé.

-Jane? l'appela-t-elle doucement de peur de l'arracher trop brutalement à sa rêverie.

-Vous m'avez manqué Lisbon, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers elle pour lui offrir un sourire hésitant.

-Pourtant...

-Ce n'est pas pareil, la coupa-t-il. Et puis, même votre vieux canapé était plus confortable que mon lit, ajouta-t-il pour évacuer un peu de la tension.

-Vous retrouverez le vôtre bientôt.

-Je viens d'aggraver mon cas, vous ne croyez pas?

-Que les choses soient claires entre nous: il est hors de question que je vous abandonne de quelque manière que ce soit. Vous êtes un membre de mon équipe, et mon ami.

Il acquiesça sans être vraiment convaincu, il s'était fait à l'idée de la prison. Il détestait l'endroit, il s'y ennuyait fermement, et l'équipe lui manquait un peu s'il devait être honnête, mais il connaissait les rouages de la loi, du moins, il savait ce que lui réservait cette partie-là.

-Et puis, c'est connu qu'on est perdu sans vous, reprit-elle non sans amusement.

Il se tourna vers elle avec un léger sourire.

-Je suis ravi que vous le reconnaissiez. C'est sûr que vous avez dû boucler moins d'affaires sans mes lumières.

-Et je dois dire que les formulaires de plaintes à votre encontre me manqueraient presque, moi qui en avais un paquet déjà pré-rempli...

-Si vous voulez, je peux animer les repas en prison? suggéra-t-il.

-Surtout pas, rit-elle.

-Pourtant, le menu gagnerait à être corsé, croyez-moi.

Il l'observa rire un moment, fier de lui, content de l'avoir avec lui sans sentir le poids des menottes que ses visites impliquaient.

-Je voulais vous voir, avoua-t-il sans préavis.

-Me voir? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Avec les menottes, les gardes, les autres visites et les barreaux, ce n'est pas pareil.

-Je suis navrée, mais pour éviter la plupart de ces paramètres, il faudrait que je sois votre visite conjugale...

Il écarquilla les yeux puis chercha son regard pour la trouver en train de cacher de son mieux le rire qui menaçait d'éclater. Dès lors qu'elle échappa un premier éclat de rire, il sentit son propre rire lui chatouiller la gorge. Ils mirent un moment à s'en remettre, et quittèrent définitivement le chemin des conversations significatives pour une alternative plus légère.

Jane aurait pu rester une éternité dans ce café miteux avec pour seuls sons la voix de Lisbon et son rire. Ça l'effrayait un peu de trouver autant de réconfort en elle, mais il supposait qu'après plusieurs semaines dans la solitude, derrière des barreaux de fer, c'était naturel de prêter une telle attention à ce qui n'était habituellement que des détails. Cependant, il jugea plus sage de mettre fin à leur conversation, avant de ne plus pouvoir se passer d'elle et de ne plus trouver le courage de retourner en prison. Il avait assez de problèmes à régler. Et il lui restait une chose à faire avant de retourner là-bas.

Elle proposa de le déposer à proximité en taxi, il accepta pour gagner quelques minutes en sa compagnie.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta dans le chemin entre deux champs de tombes, Jane sentit son coeur lui peser et fut pris de l'irrésistible envie de demander à Lisbon de l'accompagner. Il savait ce qui l'attendait là-bas. A peine serait-il agenouillé sous le joug de la peine que des policiers viendraient le récupérer. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux évènements l'effrayait le plus, mais soudain, il se sentait comme un enfant qui a peur du noir. Pour un peu, il aurait aimé qu'on lui tienne la main.<p>

Mais sa personnalité reprit le dessus dès lors qu'il quitta le taxi. Lisbon en sortit mais ne referma pas la porte, prête à remonter.

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles sans savoir sur quelle note finir ces quelques instants volés à la grisaille de leurs quotidiens.

-Vous passerez le bonjour aux autres? s'enquit-il.

-Rigsby vous le rendra d'ici la fin de la semaine, il devrait passer jeudi ou vendredi d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Qu'il amène des sudokus...

-Et un muffin à la framboise, compléta-t-elle. On connaît tous le refrain.

Il lui sourit puis se pinça les lèvres en se remettant à éviter son regard.

-Pourquoi c'est si important de venir ici? osa-t-elle demander.

-Il paraît que s'adresser à la pierre soulage.

-C'est ce qu'on dit, reconnut-elle.

-J'ai... des choses, des choses à leur dire.

Elle acquiesça, compréhensive.

-A une prochaine fois Lisbon, conclut-il dans un sourire.

Il tourna les talons avec l'intention de se diriger vers le gazon mais elle le retint par le bras.

-Quand vous sortirez, je vous raconterai qui est Connor, déclara-t-elle.

-J'en serai honoré, lui sourit-il, agréablement surpris.

-Et vous aussi vous m'avez manqué.

Il ne lui offrit même pas une fraction de seconde pour comprendre. Il l'enlaça maladroitement en un éclair, la pressant contre lui. Il la sentit hésiter avant de poser une main dans son dos. Il ne put se résoudre à la relâcher à temps pour que l'étreinte reste correcte. Plus tard, il blâmerait le manque de tout. Pour l'instant, il avait enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux et respirait difficilement son odeur rassurante, se donnant autant de courage que de poison. Ce n'était pas correct, et ça ne devrait pas lui faire tant de bien, mais c'était une pause, une toute petite pause de quelques instants, pour oublier la prison, ce qu'il avait fait, qui il était, qui elle était.

Et lorsqu'il sentit Lisbon poser son menton dans le creux de son cou en lui rendant finalement cette étreinte aussi inattendue que déstabilisante, il songea que ce n'était pas si mal qu'il se l'imaginait.

Il finit par reprendre le dessus et la relâcha doucement, non sans réluctance. Elle lui offrit un sourire puis lui fit signe d'y aller. Il posa une main sur son épaule l'espace d'un instant, et elle hocha la tête pour accepter le remerciement muet.

Cette fois, lorsqu'il s'éloigna, elle ne le retint pas et remonta dans le taxi.

* * *

><p>Jane eut à peine le temps de finir sa dernière phrase. Il n'avait eu droit qu'à quelques minutes. Il repéra les hommes en uniforme qui l'encerclaient, armes aux poings. Il frôla les tombes muettes, comme si au cours de sa conversation à sens unique, elles avaient incarné plus que deux pierres figées pour l'éternité, puis il se leva, présentant ses mains en signe de soumission.<p>

Il fut embarqué sans ménagement vers l'une des voitures de police qui avait fait irruption. Il monta sans faire d'histoire, sans un mot, résigné. Il eut l'impression qu'une part de lui-même allait rester dehors, dans cette liberté qu'on voulait tellement lui enlever.

Il se souvint qu'une fois, il avait dit à Lisbon que la prison n'était que dans son esprit. Il savait désormais que lorsque Lisbon ne pouvait pas lui sauver la mise et le sortir de prison en un claquement de doigts, la prison était bien réelle, et tellement amère.

Il regarda les tombes défiler derrière la vitre de la voiture en mouvement, la tête ailleurs, l'âme tâchée.

Au milieu des tombes, il vit une brunette familière arrêter sa marche, quelques roses à la main. Elle lui offrit un sourire en levant une main discrète. Il colla ses mains menottées à la vitre, sans la quitter du regard. Il savait pour qui étaient les roses, et il l'en remerciait. Elle avait deviné qu'il aurait aimé le faire mais n'en avait pas eu le temps -ni l'argent.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparu de son champ de vision, il colla son front contre la vitre froide et ferma les yeux. Il s'était échappé le cœur trop vide, il retournerait là-bas avec le cœur rempli d'un sentiment nouveau.

Un vestige de sourire trouva le chemin de ses lèvres, et il sut que ce sentiment de liberté ne le quitterait plus désormais.


End file.
